La flor del camino
by Nykemirs
Summary: Con la incorporación de una misteriosa joven que pondrá patas arriba la ya alocada vida del grupo de Sanzo, Sanzo-Ikkou tendrán que afrontar todos los obstáculos que vienen con ella. ¿Quién iba a pensar que era algo más que una simple humana?
1. Capítulo 1 Sorpresas

_¡Nihao! Éste es mi primer fic de Saiyuki aquí, ya que empecé a publicarlo en otra sitio pero al ver la poca gente que había en esa sección en decidido ponerlo aquí haber si hay un poquito más de suerte. La verdad es que es una lastima que un manga tan bueno como este tenga tan pocos seguidores. Pero en fin, que sea tan poco conocido lo hace especial ¿no?_

_Bueno, espero que les guste =)_

* * *

~ SORPRESAS ~

Llevaban varios días intentando atravesar aquel enorme y espeso bosque, y por fin solo faltaban unas horas. Habían pasado la parte más espesa, y ya podían ir en el jeep. Iban a gran velocidad para intentar llegar cuanto antes, pues no les apetecía acampar otra noche a la intemperie.

Largos jadeos de fatiga se le escapaban de entre los labios, llevaba horas corriendo y aún no sabía cuántas más le quedaban. Ya había intentado enfrentarse a ellos, pero no le había servido de nada pues le superaban en número, necesitaba una distracción si realmente quería deshacerse de ellos.

Su gran melena bailaba entre la vegetación, llevándose algunas ramas con ella, los blancos ropajes se habían apagado y su piel carecía de aquel brillo que la hacía hermosa ante aquella carrera para salvar la vida, aquella carrera que parecía no tener fin.

Un extraño ruido a su vera se le antojó apropiado para su ansiada distracción y salió a su encuentro.

Sin previo aviso se les apareció corriendo delante de ellos una extraña muchacha de cabellos oscuros, apenas de la altura de Goku, con insólitas ropas blancas, por lo que Hakkai no tuvo más remedio que frenar en seco para evitar atropellarla, provocando que los de atrás casi se estamparan contra los asientos de delante.

Observó la escena asustada mas pronto se alivió al ver que no había pasado nada. Oyó como ahora unos confusos youkais se acercaban entre susurros al encontrarse ante el temido grupo. Sin saber apenas lo que pasaba y tras haber obtenido su deseada distracción, se enfrentó a ellos con dos espadas que aparecieron entre sus manos con unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento.

Contemplaban como la desconocida iba deshaciéndose de esos youkais con movimientos ágiles pero fatigados, y que, tras derrotar al último, no pudo más y cayó rendida al suelo con un leve desmayo, eran tantas las horas que había pasado corriendo.

Tras el espectáculo que habían observado se acercaron a la muchacha curiosos a la vez que preocupados, pocas veces habían visto pelear así a un humano. Hakkai fue quien examinó el estado de la joven: tenía el cuerpo con numerosos arañazos, posiblemente consecuencia de haber estado corriendo por aquel bosque.

-Es posible que se haya desmayado a causa de la fatiga, aunque tiene pequeños rasguños parece que no le pasa nada grave. Además, por las ropas creó que es una sacerdotisa- les informó Hakkai.

-Dudó mucho que sea una sacerdotisa- opinó Sanzo tras ver a la muchacha y darle la última calada al cigarrillo que llevaba.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Sanzo?- le preguntó curioso el pequeño de vuelta al jeep.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el apestoso monje- dijo Gojyo tirando una colilla al suelo y cargando en brazos a la joven -Una sacerdotisa no puede estar tan buena.

-Kappa pervertido... - le dijo Goku.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, mono!?

La joven iba en la parte trasera del jeep, junto a las curiosas miradas de Goku y Gojyo que extrañamente apenas discutían, ya que estaban pendientes de ella.

Les extrañó que una sacerdotisa vistiera así, creían que llevaría algo más... tapado, estilo al traje de Sanzo, pero de todas formas tampoco les sorprendió, pues la diosa Kanzeon Bosatsu llevaba ropas muy parecidas cuando la vieron después del ataque de Rikudo. La muchacha llevaba una ligera falda muy abierta por los laterales, larga, con un fino cinturón dorado que se ajustaba a sus caderas, acompañado con un ligero top cruzado al cuello, con bordes dorados, ambos de un puro color blanco que se veía interrumpido por desgarros, manchas de sangre y tierra. Además de que también llevaba puesto una ligera tobillera plateada y un brazalete dorado con cierto parecido a la diadema de Goku.

-Hakkai, ¿por qué has dicho que era una sacerdotisa?- preguntó el pequeño al percatarse del limitador de la muchacha -Lleva un limitador como nosotros.

-No digas tonterías mono idiota, será un brazalete normal- le respondió Gojyo despreocupado mientras que el humo salía de sus labios.

-¡No me llames mono idiota! ¡No ves que el brazalete se parece mucho a mi diadema, estúpido kappa!- le gritó mientras se lo señalaba.

-Hahaha… No pasa nada, cuando despierte te lo preguntaremos- agregó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa aparentemente despreocupada, aunque él también se había percatado de eso antes.

El pueblo era bastante pequeño, pero era preferible a dormir a la intemperie, otra vez. Habían encontrado una posada rústica en la cual podrían descansar, o al menos eso pensaban.

Hacía pocas horas que se habían instalado en un par de habitaciones, pero a temprana hora de la tarde la chica despertó, se encontraba confundida, lo último que recordaba era que estaba siendo perseguida por unos demonios y que había conseguido vencerlos, y ahora, estaba en una pequeña sala con las paredes de un claro color crema que seguramente en su día debió de ser blanco, la habitación tenía una pequeña ventana abierta por la que entraban los rayos del sol de la tarde, tenía poco mobiliario: un par de sillas junto a una mesa en el centro, un viejo armario y la cama en la que se encontraba, la cual estaba un poco separada de la pared.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó Hakkai con una cálida sonrisa al observar que se hallaba incorporada en la cama.

-Eh… ¡Ah, sí!- dijo la muchacha mientras examinaba la sala -¿Qué ha pasado, Gonou?

-¿Cómo es qué sabes mi nombre?- preguntó asombrado.

-No… no, lo sé- le respondió nerviosa mientras se levantaba -Tal vez debería irme de aquí...

Hakkai iba a impedirle que se levantara, se veía tan nerviosa y asustada, además, cuando se tranquilizara querría preguntarle sobre lo sucedido. Pero, desgraciadamente para el castaño, aparecieron en la estancia los demás, ocasión que la joven aprovechó para escapar y su única salida era salir por la ventana, pues la puerta se encontraba obstaculizada por el grupo. Y, sin parar a pensarlo tan siquiera, se lanzó por la ventana rezando para que la habitación se encontrase a poca altura del suelo. Si se quedaba todo se volvería muy violento e incómodo.

Tras esto, Hakkai previó su acción, e intentó alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde y sólo pudo observar como saltaba por la ventana, se asomó por ella y pudo observar como se levantaba del suelo mientras que los plateados ojos de la joven le miraban intensamente segundo antes de echar a correr. Los demás, confusos, también se asomaron por la ventana, viendo como la joven corría alejándose del lugar.

-¡Maldita sea! Ahora tendremos que ir tras ella- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a perseguirla seguido de Hakkai y Goku.

-¡Vamos Sanzo, o sino no podremos alcanzarla!- le dijo Goku.

-¿Por qué debería de ir? No es mi problema, además, ha hecho que ahorremos tiempo, ni siquiera he tenido que echarla, se ha ido por su propia voluntad- respondió sin inmutarse.

-¡Pero no sabemos porqué lo ha hecho! ¿Y si está en problemas? Tenemos que ayudarla.

-¡Gokuuuuuuu!- se oyó como le llamaba Gojyo desde la calle, interrumpiendo el silencioso enfrentamiento de miradas.

Ya habían salido del pueblo, y se dirigían a una arboleda cercana al lugar. Pudieron seguirle el rastro gracias al increíble olfato de Goku, quien podía oler las pequeñas manchas de sangre de la ropa de la joven. No comprendían cómo no la habían alcanzado ya, ellos iban en coche además de que ella no se encontraba al cien por cien de sus facultades. Tampoco comprendían su reacción minutos antes exceptuando a Hakkai, que tenía una explicación bastante razonable, pues era el único que sabía lo que realmente había pasado en la posada.

Tras encontrarla, el cuarteto pudo observar, mientras que bajaba del jeep, como la chica se encontraba peleando contra unos demonios por segunda vez. Esta vez también cayó rendida cerca del pie de un árbol, con la diferencia de que no se desmayó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó inocentemente Goku.

-Porque solo traeré problemas- contestó clavándole la mirada, sorprendiéndolo con sus plateados ojos, nunca antes había visto a nadie con esos ojos. Además de que todos se quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de la joven, ninguna persona suele admitir que puede ser problemática para los demás.

-¿Por qué has dicho que traerás problemas?- le preguntó Hakkai delicadamente.

-Porque es verdad. Sé cosas que vosotros no sabéis, puedo percibir las vibraciones positivas o negativas, y estoy continuamente perseguida por youkais- confesó la joven apenada, aproximándose un poco más contra sus rodillas.

-Has dicho que puedes percibir las vibraciones, entonces también podrás percibir las ondas que están afectando a los youkais ¿no?- le preguntó Sanzo dándole una calada más a su cigarrillo, parecía que después de todo no había sido tan mala idea seguirla.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Y... ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes y nosotros no?- interrumpió el castaño de ojos dorados acercándose a ella.

-Sé porque os llamaban de distinta manera los subordinados de Homura- les informó la chica con la vista perdida sin darse cuenta de las miradas de asombró de los muchachos -Y también... El delito que cometiste Goku.

-¿¡Sabes cuál fue!?- preguntó perplejo y nervioso a la vez.

-Sí- concluyó extrañada.

-¿Me lo puedes decir?- quiso saber aún más entusiasmado.

-Creó que no sería una buena idea, hicieron que lo olvidaras para que no sufrieras- le indicó mientras se levantaba, arrimándose todavía más al tronco del árbol.

-Por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavoooo ooooooooooooorrr- le suplicó mientras ponía ojitos.

-¿Po... por qué quie... quieres saberlo?- preguntó claramente asustada por la rara reacción de Goku y su brusco acercamiento.

-Porque estuve encerrado durante quinientos años, y quiero saber cuál fue mi delito- dijo Goku poniendo seriedad en sus palabras.

-Pero, ya te he dicho que te borraron la memoria para que no sufrieses ¿crees qué estas listo para saberlo?- le preguntó la muchacha acercándose a él.

-Sí- concluyó.

-Como quieras, pero aún opino que no es una buena idea, vas a revivir esos momentos- le advirtió mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la frente, él solo asintió.

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. Capítulo 2 Furia

~ FURIA ~

De su mano salieron unos pequeños rayos de luz que hicieron que Goku recuperara el trozo de memoria pérdida, recordando el espantoso crimen cometido quinientos años atrás. Chillidos de dolor manaron de la boca del joven mientras que iba retrocediendo con la cabeza apretada fuertemente por sus manos para intentar que finalizara aquel horrible dolor, pero no era así, iba en aumento. Recordó a Nataku, Tempou y Kenren, y como no, a su apreciado sol, a Konzen, entre otras muchas caras que para sus ojos resultaron tediosas.

Los desgarradores gritos de Goku se alzaban poderosamente, haciéndose insoportables para los oídos de Sanzo que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen en toda aquella situación, pero ya no podía soportarlos más, y raudo se dirigió hacia la extraña que estaba nuevamente sentada al pie del árbol, observando a Goku asustada. Furioso la cogió bruscamente de los hombros obligándola a ponerse en pie.

-¡Haz qué pare!- le ordenó mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No puedo hacer nada, ya se lo advertí!- le gritó la joven intentando soltarse de su agarré, mas aquello le fue imposible.

Sanzo no paraba de ordenarle una y otra vez lo mismo, ignorando las repetidas respuestas de negación que la joven le daba y que hacían que aumentara su descontrolada cólera, provocando que el monje aumentaba la fuerza con que la agarraba y originando que los gritos de dolor de la joven se mezclaran con los de Goku ante las miradas de perplejidad de su dos compañeros tras percatarse del dolor que le estaba haciendo padecer a la muchacha, al ver como corría lentamente un fino hilillo de sangre por su brazo, brotando despacio del hombro por donde la tenía sujeta Sanzo, caía sin prisa a la verde hierba desde los dedos o el codo, manchando con su paso el dorado brazalete. Causando, además, que las lágrimas corrieran por el rostro de la joven.

Entonces, inesperadamente y sin poder soportarlo más, se dirigió con rapidez al rubio para darle un puñetazo en la cara que le pillo desprevenido. Haciendo que se separara por completo de la muchacha, le había sido inevitable hacerlo, nunca en su vida le había gustado ver llorar a una mujer y aquella chica no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- le gritó iracundo el rubio

-¡Ésta no es la mejor manera de ayudar a Goku!- le dijo el pelirrojo tras interponerse entre él y la joven -Más tarde nos ocuparemos de ella.

Ante aquellas palabras Sanzo se quedo perplejo, se preguntaba así mismo en que momento se habían cambiado las tornas, siempre solía ser él quien tenía que hacer entrar en razón a aquel bastardo, no al revés. Pero Gojyo tenía razón, primero debía ocuparse de Goku, a quien el monje le dirigió la mirada; seguía tirado en el suelo, junto a Hakkai que intentaba inútilmente de aliviar su dolor.

El suicidio de Nataku, la muerte de Kenren, la de Tempou, la muerte de Konzen, era demasiado para él, todo lo que sentía era tristeza, culpabilidad y dolor, un gran dolor por la perdida de todos ellos. Nunca, jamás, hubiera querido salir de aquella cárcel, de aquella prisión de piedra, él era un monstruo y no debería haber salido nunca, la muerte de ellos había sido por su culpa... Todo había sucedido por su culpa. Un sentimiento que cada vez más rápido iba apoderándose de él. Hasta que el dolor desapareció, se hizo añicos en el interior de su mente junto a la dorada diadema que se esparcía entre la hierba. Y un horrible silencio inundo el lugar por completo, rompiéndose segundos después por un grito de un desgarrado dolor entre poderosas ráfagas de viento que parecían haber salido de la nada.

Estupefactos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los orígenes de aquel grito, descubriendo que el poderoso y temido Seiten Taisen había aparecido en escena seguido de su oscura aura que lo rodeaba, la cual se apoderó inevitablemente de la extraña joven que se había deslizado de nuevo al pie del árbol dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en este.

Respiraba costosamente a cada paso que daba, separándose poco a poco del árbol, sintiendo como sus fuerzas desaparecían por completo. Se sentía poseída por una fuerte aura que la empujaba a hacer aquello, no sabía lo que hacía, lo que decía, lo que realmente sentía era el dolor de su hombro herido, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y no podía combatir a aquella poderosa aura.

Nadie sabía que iba a pasar a continuación, pues incluso Seiten se encontraba observador ante la misteriosa joven, de la cual, al cabo de un instante, adivinó lo que iba a hacer.

Deslizó su mano desde el hombro ensangrentado hasta el brazalete y tiró de la dorada joya para después dejar que cayera lentamente por el brazo, hasta llegar a su muñeca, donde lo agarró durante unos momentos tras sentir la necesidad de dedicarles unas palabras a los jóvenes.

-Lo siento, pero siempre devuelvo lo que recibo- declaró con una vacía sonrisa.

Y el brazalete cayó al suelo de entre sus ensangrentados dedos, seguido de un gran destello de luz que la transformó; haciendo que las pupilas de sus insólitos ojos plateados se fuera alargando, que unas puntiagudas orejas aparecieran de entre sus cabellos, que sus uñas se afilaran peligrosamente y que en su piel apareciera un curioso tatuaje en el centro de su cadera.

Los tres contemplaban asombrados a la criatura que tenían delante de sus ojos, olvidando por completo a Seiten, quien la contemplaba con oscuros pensamientos.

Poco a poco levantaba la vista del suelo, apareciendo en su rostro una mirada fría y calculadora, carente de razón, completamente distinta, acompañada más tarde por una malévola sonrisa tras ver divertida, como el cañón del revolver de Sanzo le apuntaba sin dudarlo.

Dio el primer paso hacia ellos con decisión, observando como el reducido grupo pasaban a una posición de ataque, como el monje iba apretando el gatillo, despacio, con cada paso que ella daba, mas de repente, el inconfundible sonido de tres disparos retumbó por las cercanías.

Todo había pasado en un segundo, tres repentinos tiros y una inesperada polvareda que se había levantado a consecuencia de ellos, impidiéndoles la visión de lo que se encontraba detrás, desvelando lo que sospechaban tras disiparse con lentitud; Seiten había parado las balas.

-Sanzo, ¿qué hacemos?- le preguntó Hakkai.

-Encargaros de la chica, yo me ocupo del mono.

Apareció delante de ella, con una macabra sonrisa de diversión, abriendo el puño para dejar caer los balas al suelo. Una detrás de otra, como un sonido tenebroso que advertía sobre la futura situación, mas el desastre empezó a desatarse cuando la última bala tocó el suelo. Y la muchacha, con una velocidad, asombrosa desapareció de detrás de Seiten para aparecer a las espaldas del rubio monje, proporcionándole una fuerte patada en el costado que lo desplazó hacia donde se encontraba el youkai, preparado para darle un puñetazo. Pero todos sus planes se desarmaron cuando una inesperada bola de chi impactó contra el demonio, haciendo que Seiten cayera al suelo alejándolo varios metros de donde se encontraba y que Sanzo se estampara contra un árbol con brutalidad.

Contempló al culpable que había hecho que se encontrara así; agachado, con una mano apoyada en el suelo ayudando a mantener el equilibrio junto a una de sus rodilla mientras que su otro brazo estaba ligeramente doblado para mantener una posición de defensa, además de tener parte de la camiseta quemada por la explosión. Ante aquello una mueca de rabia cruzó su rostro y se dirigió con rapidez hacia Hakkai, a la misma vez que la muchacha se dirigía hacia el del monóculo. Mas, como una serpiente plateada, la cadena de Gojyo se aferró fuertemente al tobillo de la muchacha en su carrera hacia el castaño, provocando que cayera repentinamente al suelo.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?- le preguntó con un tono burlón mientras ella le miraba con fiereza.

Completamente consciente de haber levantado parte de la furia del peligroso youkai, Hakkai no dudo en lanzarle otra bola de chi antes de que llegara a estar completamente a su alcance, mas aquello no le sirvió de mucho, pues el demonio pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, y con una sonrisa en los labios, aprovechando el haber quedado tan cerca del castaño, levanto el puño en lo alto para descargarlo con fuerza sobre el rostro de Hakkai, originando que inevitablemente cayera al suelo, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó contra él haciendo que, de nuevo, su puño se estampara contra el rostro del castaño, partiéndole el labio, provocando que un extraño brillo apareciera en los ojos del youkai tras ver el espeso líquido rojo. Se encontraba preparado para asestarle un nuevo golpe, aunque esta vez Hakkai lo paró con cierto alivio y desconcierto del youkai, el cual recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que lo empujó hacia delante, liberando al del monóculo quien se puso en pie con cierta dificulta ante la mirada de inflexibilidad de Seiten.

Desde luego estaba realmente impresionado de la extraña joven, era realmente fuerte, aunque, sin duda, no llegaba a superar a Seiten Taisen.

La muchacha no tardo mucho en deshacerse de la plateada cadena que se aferraba a su tobillo, y con velocidad se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, el cual con un ligero giro de la muñeca puso en movimiento de nuevo a la reluciente cadena que se dirigía con vivacidad a la joven. Mas ella consiguió esquivarla con agilidad a pesas del leve desgarro que le causó y sin inmutarse tan siquiera de la sangre que manaba de la nueva herida, se acercó lo suficiente al joven como para proporcionarle un puñetazo que él esquivó sin esfuerzo, pero que le pillo desprevenido cuando apenas esquivado ella le dio una patada en el estómago que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos ante su mirada satisfactoria entretanto que se dirigía hacia él dispuesta a herirle de nuevo. Pero él ya estaba preparado y al verla acercarse hizo que la media luna plateada del extremo atravesara el aire directo hacia ella, originando que la youkai tuviera que parar ante la inesperada situación, y sin tiempo para hacer nada, la media luna se tiño de rojo escarlata.

Consiguió ponerse en pie después de múltiples esfuerzos, y con la respiración un poco entre cortada observó la situación; el pelirrojo parecía tener bajo control a la exótica youkai, aunque se notaba a la perfección quien iba perdiendo, él también se alivió tras percatarse de que ella no era igual de fuerte que Seiten, y enseguida buscó al demonio con la mirada, viendo como descargaba su fuerza contra Hakkai con aquella sonrisa, y sin pensárselo dos veces el sonido de una bala salio de la Smith & Wesson. La bala paso inflexible entre el aire hasta quedarse atrapada en el tronco de un árbol después de haber herido al furioso demonio. Seiten había dejado de "jugar" con Hakkai tras verse interrumpido por la bala, y ahora miraba con odio al monje mientras que se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano el pequeño arañazo de la mejilla que le había causado el veloz trozo de metal.

Observó durante un segundo al rubio antes de echar a correr hacia él, deseando ver como su rostro se desencajaba por una mueca de dolor, y con una sonrisa en los labios ante aquel pensamiento levanto el puño a escasos centímetros de Sanzo, pero con un ligero movimiento él lo esquivó para su frustración. Nada contento con el resultado, Seiten dirigió una patada al monje, la cual tuvo el mismo resultado lo cual descolocó durante un segundo al youkai, tiempo suficiente en el cual Sanzo aprovechó para hacerle recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro, seguido de un veloz movimiento con la mano en busca de la frente del joven para hacer volver a Goku, mas el youkai fue más rápido, y con agilidad lo esquivó, y sin perder tiempo, le proporcionó un rodillazo en el estómago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara que derribó al rubio monje.

Con la satisfacción de haberle herido se abalanzó sobre él, aunque el rubio se lo impidió tras darle una patada, evitando así estar completamente a su alcance.

Y de nuevo se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, proporcionándole un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho que lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, contraatacando con un fuerte codazo en su espalda, tirándola al suelo, intentando aprovechar el tiempo ganado para intentar respirar sin que aquello le causase tanto dolor, pero la descontrolada youkai no se quedó allí tirada en la hierva, y rápidamente hizo que él cayera también, originando que la situación cambiara radicalmente después de que ella se pusiera de pie con extremada agilidad.

Y junto con aquella estúpida sonrisa de diversión que ya había visto con anterioridad en el rostro de Seiten, la muchacha apretara con fuerza su cuello con el pie, provocando que el sonido de los cascabeles de su tobillera se le antojaran insoportables mientras notaba como sus pulmones anhelaban con fervor el aire que faltaba en ellos.

Mas, sin previo aviso y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a entender la situación, una relampagueante luz arroyó a la muchacha, alejándola del lugar, permitiendo que el ansiado oxígeno inundara sus pulmones.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado de toda aquella destrucción, cierta persona observaba la devastadora lucha en el agua de entre los nenúfares.

-Así que por fin, has decidido aparecer de nuevo- dijo casi en un susurro.

A Sanzo le costaba leer los movimientos del demente youkai, pero aún así lograba esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques aunque algunos llegaban a dar contra su cuerpo, lo cuál impedía totalmente cualquier intento de devolverle la cordura.

Entonces se lanzó contra Sanzo, el cual ya estaba preparado para enfrentarse al youkai, pues apenas le costó esquivar el puñetazo de él cuando llegó, pero no percibió el movimiento de una patada hasta que el monje la recibió, y sin dejarle tiempo al demonio de ojos dorados para volver a atacar, le dio un puñetazo que cumplió su cometido seguido de una patada que Seiten esquivó pero que no beneficio en absoluto al rubio, pues el youkai le dio un poderoso puñetazo que le hizo dudar seriamente de si le había rotó la pierna, pero hizo que el demonio cayera al suelo cuando acto seguido Sanzo le proporciono un codazo por detrás que lo derribó.

Se levantó furiosa del suelo mientras los miraba con rabia, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, ya habían comenzado a atacarla; se dirigió con paso rápido hacia ellos, y esquivó con elegancia la reluciente bola de chi que vio como se le acercaba, pero que originó que se le pasase totalmente desapercibida la afilada media luna lanzada por Gojyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el frió metal entró en su cuerpo por una profunda herida en el costado que acababa de proporcionarle.

El blanco puro de su ropa era dañado, interrumpido, por el rojo de la sangre que brotaba de sus numerosas heridas, mas no le importó, aquella criatura parecía carecer de dolor, agarró la cadena, la rompió sin dificultad y sacó de su cortado la afilada hoja sin inmutarse, con una fría mirada en sus plateados ojos que les hizo estremecerse.

Empezó a correr de nuevo hacia ellos, y esquivó con agilidad sus ataques, y tras quedar peligrosamente cerca le proporcionó un puñetazo en el rostro a Gojyo, haciendo que éste cayera inevitablemente al suelo, mas aquello desencadenó que una veloz bola de chi la derribara al encontrarla entretenida, cayendo encima del pelirrojo, haciendo que la nueva herida que acababa de proporcionarle le empapara de sangre.

Seiten seguía implacable, frustrando el más mínimo intentos del monje por colocarle el limitador y proporcionándole al rubio algún que otro golpe. Entonces todo cambio, Sanzo encontró el momento oportuno tras percatarse de como la mirada de Seiten se dirigía de hito en hito hacia los otros, o por lo menos eso pensó, pues toda intención se esfumo cuando, sin ni siquiera prestarle atención al rubio el cual solo necesitaba que lo mirara para colocarle de nuevo el limitador, Seiten le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago y se alejó del monje que acababa de tirar al suelo.

La joven ya empezaba a desfallecer, la gran pérdida de sangre empezaba a hacer mella en su magullado y desatendido cuerpo, lo que provocaba que se viera en grandes aprietos simplemente para intentar esquivar un ataque, hacho que no había pasado desapercibido para el molesto youkai que se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia ellos. Apareció a las espaldas de Hakkai, quien se encontraba preparado para atacarla de nuevo, y con una rápida patada en su espalda lo desvió e hizo que cayera contra un árbol mientras que la muchacha se deshacía de la cadena que se aferraba a ella, cuando Seiten le proporciono un puñetazo al pelirrojo que lo derribo. Mas no les dio tiempo a hacer nada más, pues el sonido de un disparo capto su atención.

Se levantaron despacio, sin prisa, sin apenas muestra de cansancio a pesar de las numerosas heridas que presentaba la youkai.

Dejaron a un lado los maltrechos cuerpos de los dos jóvenes, y ambos clavaron sus ojos en el rubio monje junto con una tenebrosa sonrisa por parte de Seiten.

Se dirigieron con lentitud hacía Sanzo, mas aquello no duro mucho, pues enseguida se impacientaron los dos, provocando que sus despreocupados andares se convirtieran en un ligero trote para pasar a ser una enloquecida carrera a pocos metros de él.

Entonces el cielo se iluminó con un centelleante haz de luz, y ambos youkai cayeron de rodillas al suelo, con sus respectivos limitadores antes de caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia cuando quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

Todo acabó inundado por un intenso silencio agradecido por todos, como la calma tras la tempestad, una calma que realmente les duro muy poco.

Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes yacían extendidos sobres la teñida hierba roja, mientras que Gojyo y Hakkai intentaban ponerse en pie a la vez que Sanzo corría hacia Goku, preocupado aunque jamás lo admitiera.

-Una vez más, nos volvemos a encontrar en penosas circunstancias- dijo a modo de saludo la diosa, de quien paso desapercibida su llegada.

-¡Kanzeon Bosatsu!- exclamaron Hakkai y Gojyo tras lograr finalmente ponerse en pie.

-Ya veo que no os habéis olvidado de mí- les dijo tras guiñarles un ojo mientras que Sanzo la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mordaz.

-He venido por ella, Genjo Sanzo- le respondió con aparente formalidad.

-Pues, llévatela- le dijo desviando la vista de la diosa.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, pues ella ira con vosotros- les informó con serenidad mientras miraba las copas de los verdes árboles.

-¡Qué!- exclamaron los tres al unísono.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, vieja loca?!- bramó Sanzo poniéndose en pie, acercándose de manera amenazadora a ella.

-Estás volviéndote un vejestorio, Sanzo- le dijo con tono burlón mientras le hacia frente -He dicho que os quedaréis con ella. Además, sabes perfectamente que ella os ayudara en vuestra misión.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua resignado y se dio la espalda alejándose de ella mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo, sabía que tenía razón pero ya tenía suficiente con aquellos tres youkais como para llevar además a esa mocosa.

Kanzeon lo observó con narcisismo tras percatarse de que le había vencido; él había cedido. Entonces se acercó con paso decidido a Hakkai.

-Hey, tú, el sanador- dijo mientras señalaba de forma despreocupada al castaño -Ten- le dijo tendiéndole un pequeño frasquito azul que llevaba.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó extrañado Hakkai.

-Es una medicina muy poderosa, hará que os repongáis rápidamente, sólo tienes que rebajarla con agua.

-Nosotros no necesitamos eso- exclamó Sanzo mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que es para ti?- le contestó de manera traviesa, haciendo que de nuevo se mosqueara -Me voy, ya he perdido mucho tiempo- exclamó con tranquilidad dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero un pequeño brillo capto su atención.

Se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia el débil brillito que salía de la hierba, se agacho curiosa dispuesta a cogerlo. Y una vez entre sus manos no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al ver los plateados cascabeles, recordando aquella última vez que tuvo entre sus manos la delicada tobillera.

-Es un ser único, cuidarla bien- concluyo antes de desaparecer.


End file.
